Dirty Water
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: Image living in a world where the most important thing is sex… Matt must face the fact that half of this world he's in is full of gonna-be prostitutes and strippers…and he doesn't know how to go back into the real world. Sex; graphic; smut, Matticho.


**What? I can write sex and a plot if I want to, XP! This was supposed to be ChipMUNK but it turned into Matticho…XD! =3 I love that couple. **

* * *

Title: Dirty Water  
Rated: +18 – read, just read, the summary  
Summary: Image living in a world where the most important thing is sex… Matt must face the fact that half of this world he's in is full of gonna-be prostitutes and strippers…and he doesn't know how to go back into the real world. Sex; graphic; smut, Matticho.  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

The morning blue sky burned beautifully.

The clouds danced.

Matt moved in his bed, his eyes were pulsing and awake and they had been for hours… his head throbbed and his stomach doubled over as he grabbed onto the pillow and put it over his head. He heard Jeff walk into the room where a smile curved on his lips. "Matty, are you feeling better today?"

Matt had been sick for about a week and he hadn't seen his symptoms improving but he nodded anyways, which caused Jeff's face to twitch with a grin as he sat down beside Matt and embraced him tightly. "Great! 'Cause Adam wants you to go to his house today! Something about him not wanting to sleep alone in an empty house…"

"His parents traveled?"

It wasn't a shock that Adam's parents traveled. They usually did and Adam usually did as well. Adam mentioned this week, they were going to Switzerland, and Adam had to stay in and complete the year before they all moved to France for Adam's education. Matt simply stayed with Adam when they were away because Adam wouldn't stop watching all those horror movies…

Jeff nodded his head and then looked down.

Jeff's best friend was Chris Jericho. Chris and Adam were very distant cousins but they were related and that was enough to say that Chris also had the same problem. He didn't like staying alone in a house and Jeff didn't like the thought of Chris staying all alone in a dark, empty house…it brought shivers down Jeff's spine just thinking about it.

Jeff looked over at Matt. "Did you break up with that douchebag yet?"

Matt simply rolled his eyes. "His name is John Cena and he's not a douchebag and I'm not breaking up with him anytime soon…does Randy Orton still have a thing for you or not?"

Jeff blushed before shaking his head. "No, he moved onto Chris so Chris and I avoid him whenever we see him…" Jeff sighed.

Jeff's face enlightened a brilliant glow. "Hey, Matt…"

"No."

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask!"

"Whose party is it?"

Jeff sighed. He knew that Matt would say no right away but he tried to give it a try. He looked over at Matt and tried to find a way to tell him who was hosting the party. "John Morrison."

"No infinity."

"What if Dad said yes?"

Matt's eyes widened.

Jeff grabbed Matt's room key and ran towards the door, slamming it shut and closing the door.

"_**JEFFREY NERO HARDY! OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!"**_

Jeff giggled before he skipped out. He knew that his father would say yes. Another thing about Gilbert was that he was pretty good friends with John Morrison's father and that they were going to a bachelor party tonight anyways so the house would be empty and there was the fact that it was chaperoned.

Jeff wasn't going to add that it was being chaperoned by two female strippers that were over 30 and will spend half the night in bed together.

…Yeah, he shouldn't add that.

When he got a 'yes', Jeff simply ran back to Matt's room and opened it. Matt stood there, looking as if he was going to strangle Jeff.

"…what, Matty?"

"YOU-YOU-"

Matt tilted towards the bin and started vomiting, his face turned paler than usual as Jeff stared at him, horrified before Matt looked back at Jeff. "Look, you don't tell Dad that I'm this sick and I'm going to Adam's, then I'm not gonna tell him about what happened last time you went to a party of John Morrison's…"

"Okay." Jeff finally agreed but he wanted to say 'no' at the same time, knowing that the weather would be deadly cold tonight and Matt shouldn't go anywhere with a sickness that bad… "You should eat something."

"No."

Matt would never say that he had an eating disorder.

He knew when he started purposely making himself throw up…and now, this shit is happening…he knew it was because of what he was doing to himself. He knew that he made his body weak to viruses and infection, by forcing himself not to eat and then gorging, spinning out of control…

Jeff simply stared. "I know you're pretty scared that you're gonna throw up but…"

Matt shook his head.

He was bulimic.

And he didn't want to be fixed at all.

He was just like Phil Brooks in some way. Phil was anorexic, and it showed…his used to be beautiful image was shattered and now, he was beyond thin…and was forced to eat but what could they have done to him? Matt loved how Phil looked like…Matt envied Phil…the little perfectionist…

Besides, Jeff hated Phil for a long time.

Both Jeff and Phil were in dance.

Phil was just another one of them. He was extremely skinny and Jeff was the fattest one there but in fact, he loved being 'just right' and he didn't want to senselessly start dieting until he became a skeleton. That was incredibly unhealthy and Jeff lived for good health. That was why Jeff was a vegetarian.

Matt envied them all.

So perfect…

And he…he wasn't. He was just fat and ugly and…

He blinked, realizing that Jeff had left and he was alone so he grabbed onto one of Jeff's sketchbooks and looked through the steps of dance he had drawn there…they looked so complicated and he didn't want to get into dance…but they were all so thin…maybe it would help him.

It was good exercise, wasn't it?

Matt nodded to himself and told himself that he was going to go to dance class with Jeff that afternoon. Whether it was stupid or not…

* * *

Matt found himself staring as Jeff started twirling around.

He looked so cute in his pretty tights and skirts and Matt didn't want to change into one of those clothes…he just felt sick at the thought of him wearing something so tight and fitting against his already too fat body. In midair, Matt had caught a flying Phil and put him down. Matt simply looked down, allowing his head to spin…he was so damn nauseous.

He wouldn't let that stop him.

He tried to mirror a move that Jeff had done. Jeff was too flexible and Matt envied it…he envied everything about them…

He wasn't flexible enough.

He wasn't thin enough.

He wasn't anything.

Then Chris walked inside and stared at Matt. "You take dance class?" He was trying to shuffle his laughter and Matt nodded his head. "Oh…"

Chris grabbed onto Matt to spin him into a perfect twirl before he dipped him into a perfect straight line.

Matt stared. "Chris?" he was astounded by how fast Chris could do that and in a second, he put him into normal position and held onto Matt's hand.

"Need a partner?" Chris grinned.

Jeff giggled. "Chris, that's my brother, you know!"

"I know. I know. But he looks better than you."

"HEY!"

Chris kissed Matt's cheek. "Come on…sushi's on me…"

Matt touched the place where Chris had kissed him and he wondered…did Chris normally do that or was he flirting in this odd sort of way? Jeff grimaced at the thought of his brother's favorite food and Matt laughed. "We'll buy you noodles, Jeff."

Jeff walked away.

Matt thought. He didn't want to eat.

Even if it was his favorite food.

He looked at Chris. "Actually, I think I'll head out for a while…"

Chris stared at him before nodded his head into agreement and in moments, Matt found himself running towards his car and he stopped there in moments, just in time to throw up violently…grabbing onto his stomach and then he realized that he wasn't throwing up vomit…

He threw up his own blood.

* * *

_Jeff: Matt? Are you sure you're okay over there? I think you need to go to a hospital or something…  
Matt: Nah. It's fine. The headache is going away…  
Jeff: the stomachache? The nausea? The vomiting?  
Matt: Jeff, I'll be fine. I can't believe you. Seriously. I'm going to be fine…  
Jeff: you're my big brother, I have to worry about you…how's Adam?  
Matt: he's fine…sleeping now. Which means I have to get off soon. Adam's a pretty heavy sleepers, sometimes, he won't wake up but sometimes, the lightest sound can wake him up…you know his weird sleeping habits. -_-  
Jeff: Yeah…:/  
Matt: go to bed! It's too late for you to be up anyways!  
Jeff: …but I'm fifteen!  
Matt: did you do your homework?  
Jeff: you're right. You should be resting._

_Jeff is offline_

Matt sighed once before twisting a finger through his hair and he looked back at the snorting Adam, who as he predicted when he accidentally dropped a glass of warm milk and swept it, wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. The eighteen year old looked at any other people to chat with, since his insomnia was getting worse day in and day out…

Now, he only slept three hours a day.

And he woke up. Feeling horrible but as hard as he tried to go back to sleep, he couldn't. He slept at five and woke up at eight and he knew it wasn't normal but he didn't care.

He logged off and shut down the laptop before standing up and walking towards the kitchen again to drink a cool sip of orange juice and through walking inside, he heard a sound that made his heart double over with fear.

Something's footsteps.

He clutched the glass and turned around to look around and then he saw the shadow moving in and out.

Adam just snored peacefully as the drool seeped from his mouth.

Matt put the glass down and grabbed the broom as a sort of defense, seeing that the shadowed figure was nowhere in sight, made Matt think that the figure was somewhere upstairs so Matt went upstairs.

He heard a sound.

He walked towards Adam's parent's bedroom.

Nobody around.

The place was actually orange but in the dark, it looked horrible and the lights didn't seem to be working. Matt checked the closet and the bathroom before he checked underneath the bed and when he saw a hint of something there, he slipped underneath and he crawled…he crawled until he reached what seemed to be a door.

His fingers traced along the golden tip.

So cold.

Freezing ice.

Matt blinked before he told himself to go inside and inside, he saw a pool of some sort, and he slipped in.

He stared with confusion.

A Matt was standing there. An identical one of him, but he was wearing a stripper's clothes, from black tights, to satin black underwear, to a black-turquoise tank, Matt almost cringed at the person before him…and then he heard someone walking towards them…he panicked. He was confused.

Matt shoved the other Matt through the door and it clicked shut. Matt's heart was beating.

"Matteo?"

Chris's eyes were burning with softness as he kissed onto Matt's lips. "Where were you and what in hell's name are you wearing?"

Matt looked down. Pajamas, blue oversized pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt over it where some weird graphic design. Chris hugged him before his lips tackled Matt's neck, biting while Matt was staring around…they were publically doing this…and that was what made Matt want to throw up again.

Jeff was walking towards them. He was wearing a too tight pair of jeans that showed that he was wearing a red thong and a green top that showed the flesh of his back. "Chris? You found him?"

Chris continued to kiss and pamper Matt's neck before his hands slid underneath Matt's pajama bottoms. "Yeah…"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I'm going to Adam's."

Chris didn't even ask. He knew what the little slut wanted and Chris grabbed onto Matt's hand, taking him towards his car while Matt tried to think of what was going on. Everyone was here, Chris, Jeff, Adam…but this world…it just wasn't the same. For once, his brother dressed like a cheap prostitute and he dressed like a stripper. Then his eyes looked around…

Wait.

Most people dressed like that…

It was almost as if nobody heard of decent clothing…

Chris took him back to his house and the minute that Matt had stepped inside, he was rammed to the wall by Chris who was hungrily kissing Matt and Matt kissed back…the taste of Chris was indescribable and the feel of his body pressing against him send shivers down Matt's spine.

Chris pulled off Matt's pants, exposing Matt's boxers which made Chris raise his eyebrow. "You wore those?"

Matt was confused. He always wore boxers. What was wrong with them but from the way Chris was looking at him…it was almost as if he never wore this… Chris pulled off Matt's shirt and started kissing his chest.

"What? Don't you want me, baby?"

Matt was looking at him, completely confused but Chris's eyes were still filled with lust as he pulled off his own clothes and pressed his own body against Matt's. "Baby?"

Matt was a virgin.

No, this wasn't happening.

"Get off me!"

Chris was holding onto Matt's shoulders and shaking him. "You went insane? What in hell's name's wrong with you?"

Matt was staring at him, still dazed as Chris pressed his lips towards Matt's and ran a hand through his flesh. In moments, Matt felt Chris push inside of him, the tension rose and he was shaking from horror…Chris's cock was throbbing and his face was enlightened with lust and want.

Matt was confused.

This was what Chris loved feeling?

This feel of horror…

Chris slapped Matt for a moment. "Baby, you gotta learn your place…"

Matt just stared at him, tears threatening to sparkle out of his eyes as Chris smashed his lips towards Matt's once more and just as Matt pulled away from the kiss, Chris slipped out before slipping in again, to feel the warmth and the tightness… "God, Matt…"

Chris bit down at Matt's ear. "God…"

Chris pounded in and Matt was hyperventilating by then. Once more thrust and Chris had came inside of Matt…their bodies were hot, and dancing with sweat… "God…" Chris simply said before kissing Matt once more and moving away to go and wear his clothes while Matt sat there, confused.

It was horrible.

He felt used.

He felt like a toy…

And through it all, whatever was building into Matt's stomach, he finally allowed to release. Chris had walked out in moments and saw the mess of fluid and vomit, before blinking. "Clean that up." It wasn't a request, it was a command.

Matt simply nodded his head.

He was terrified of Chris…

So damn terrified.

* * *

Matteo just realized that he was underneath a bed…he looked around the darkness…he loved it. He really did. Matteo slipped out of the bed and stood up, fixing up his skirt, and looking around.

"Hey, Matt, whatcha doing?"

His voice.

It sounded like Adam.

Adam walked inside to see his friend, his eyes widening…

Matteo was grinning at him as he grabbed onto Adam and pulled him down towards the bed. A smirk refused to get out of his face as Adam finally understood what was going on and then, his hand went to Matteo's skirt, and he threw it off, that was when Adam realized that Matteo wasn't wearing underwear.

Matteo giggled before pulling off his tights and tank, completely and utterly naked and exposed.

Adam's eyes widened as Matteo kissed him.

His eyes burned. Twitched with want and need.

"Adam. I want you…"

"Dammit…Matt…"

Adam and Matteo were tackling with kisses.

"…hey, Matt, you forgot your cell phone and medicine…"

That was when they heard the sound of a scream and Matteo and Adam stared up to realize that Gilbert was standing there, his eyes widened with shock as Matteo let out a giggle…

* * *

**Well, that was…interesting. XD!**

**X Sam.  
_(DONATE TO THE KASSEH + SAM LOVE FOUNDATION. I LOVE YOU.)_**


End file.
